


The Journeyman Harper

by darkangel0410



Series: Dragonriders 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has no idea why he's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journeyman Harper

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after The Lord Holder's Son; P'te's nineteen (and still at Fort Weyr) and Patrick's seventeen.

As he stood on the sands of the Hatching Grounds, Patrick wondered -and not for the first time- what the hell he was doing here.

 

This time last month he had been at Harper Hall, getting ready to go on his Journeyman walk about; then riders had shown up from Ista Weyr and informed him that he had been Chosen and that had been that.

 

Patrick had packed his bags and headed to the Weyr; once he got there, the Weyrleaders had been quick to assure him that he wouldn't have to give up music. There were instruments littered all through the Weyr and there would be plenty of opportunities for him to play and sing even after he became a Dragonrider.

 

The increased volume of the dragons throaty crooning roused Patrick from his thoughts and made him focus on the eggs that were scattered around the Grounds. They were rocking back and forth, almost spasmodically, and the eggshells were rippling, cracks starting to appear and suddenly Patrick was completely terrified.

 

The girls surrounding the Queen egg gasped when the dragon burst out of the egg and as if that was the agreed on signal, all the other eggs started hatching.

 

Patrick was still thinking about leaving when he was suddenly overwhelmed with the sense of someone else's consciousness joined to his, the thrill of knowing that no matter what else happened, he would never be alone.

 

_Don't be afraid,_ a voice whispered in his mind; Patrick blinked and realized that there was a newborn brown dragon almost at his feet. _I'm here._

 

Patrick sank to his knees and ran his hands over _his dragon_ ; the dragon made a happy noise and pressed closer, butting his head against Patrick's shoulder and almost sent him sprawling.

 

_What's your name?_ Patrick asked, unable to stop smiling as the dragon tried to crawl into his lap.

 

_Vaughn,_ the brown answered him petulantly. _And I am hungry._

 

“His name's Vaughn,” Patrick told one of the servants that were hovering nearby with platters of raw meat for the hatchlings. 

 

“Of course it is, P'trick,” she said and smiled back at him as she handed the platter to him so he could feed the ravenous newborn that was looking up at him pleadingly.

 

_P'trick,_ he thought wonderingly, _that's my name now._

 

He finally understood why he had been Chosen, why he had stood on the hot sands for hours until Vaughn had hatched.

 

_I belong here now,_ P'trick mused.

 

_Of course you do; I am here,_ Vaughn informed him and nudged his empty hands. _I'm still hungry, we need more food, P'trick._

 

Patrick laughed and looked around for more meat; he had a feeling that the rest of his life was going to be very interesting.


End file.
